Vesper's Hangout
by Dream Eater Shirokuro Baku
Summary: What goes on during some Vesper's lives, may you ask? Well, here is a forum converted into a story, showing you how a Vesper's daily life is. It's anything BUT normal. (Has no real plot towards the actual Cahill story, so an AU?) We're always accepting new members to come and join the Vespers.


Two sibling Vespers popped their heads into the meeting room.

"HEY PEOPLE SOR- whoa, wait, am I actually EARLY instead of late?" questioned Ben Jackel.

"You could be really, really late," his sister, Cindy Jackel suggested. Of course though, he couldn't hear her due to his beginning of hyperventilating.

Jade Dare cautiously walked in the room, looking around and sat down in one of the chairs. She didn't notice the two so she asked, "Hello? Anyone here?"

"I'm RIIIIIGHT here, surprise, surprise." Ben grumbled.

Jade snickered, earning a hard look from him. "So, do you know what our next assignment is?" she questioned, continuing to snicker slightly.

Ben shrugged, sitting backwards in another chair. "How the heck am I suppose to do? Do i look like I'm responsible enough to assign missions?"

"Probably order us around to get candy or something..." Cindy muttered then spoke a little louder, shaking her head. "I don't believe any have been assigned yet, Jade, we could go do something else like-"

"Like BUNGEE JUMPING!" Ben interrupted loudly and ran out of the room, nearly running into the door on his way out. Cindy sighed at her brother, shaking her head even more.  
"I don't understand how he's the older one,"

Gone had entered the room some time ago and decided to speak up now. "Shut up, Ben," she said sternly, "You're acting like a fool, not that i said you aren't one. Sadly, the Vespers are a bunch of idiots in black,"

Ben marched back in and shook his head furiously. "NO! I am NOT a fool! If anything, YOU'RE the fool!" he exclaimed and attempted, but failed to scare Gone,

"To be honest, I would have to agree." Cindy sighed. "Well, unless I'm included in that bunch of 'Idiotic Vespers'..."

"Well, GOOD BYE! I'ma gonna be the bad Vesper like I am and go steal some candy! Mwahahaha!" Ben cackled and ran out of the room again.

Gone let out a small chuckle, then pursed her lips into a straight line. "Cindy, you aren't usually an idiot but that one time, ah..." she flipped her black hair and drummed her long, pale fingers against the arm of the chair she sat in. "Anyway, like Jade asked, when is our next mission? I'm just dying to shoot some of those pathetic Cahills with my new dart gun, or maybe use my silver knife..." Gone gave a small smile just at the thought.

"Hm, actually..." Cindy pulled out a small notebook she had forgotten about and flipped to a certain page. "We have been assigned to infiltrate a Janus base located somewhere in Italy, more likely in Venice..."

Ben walked back into the meeting room, with his black hair slightly singeing. "I um, fried the toaster and burnt myself with toast..." he coughed out a puff of smoke. Cindy sighed and face palmed at her brother.

Ignoring Ben, Gone gave a fangirl worthy squeal, which happens very rarely. "Looks like I'm going to have to give you all makeovers!" she gushed, "The Janus can't know who we are after all, right?!" Gone quieted herself down, biting her dark crimson lips to stop herself from squealing in excitement again.

"Wow, I'd never expecting that you, Gone, would be excited to do someone's make-up." Cindy said. Ben gave a slight cringe and covered his face protectively.

"You will NEVER touch my beautiful face!" he exclaimed. "If you DARE make me look like some Janus freak I WILL eat your skittles!" Ben ran out of the room, screaming for his life.

"Oh Ben, you're so silly." Gone said, her voice turning melodramatic, "You forgot how much your face horrifies us. Such a shame...and I thought you had enough sense to not look at yourself in the mirror. So THAT'S why you need a makeover!" Then she added in a murmur, "I don't like skittles."

Ben stormed back in, hearing Gone's comment. He snapped his fingers. "Oh girl, you just DIDN'T!"

"Oh, but she did." Cindy said, snickering.

"Yeah? Huh, oh yeah? WHO'S THIS THEN!?" He pulled up a magazine, shoving the cover in CIndy's face.

"That Janus boy, Jonah Wizard." Cindy answered, pushing the cover away.

'Oh oops, I meant, THIS ONE!" Ben put another one in Cindy's face, one with him as the cover. "Oh, what? That's right! My beautiful face is on that cover!"

"Yep, you just go horrifying the world." Cindy said blandly, looking at her nails.

He gave a puff of anger. "Whatever! Now, I must go draw mustaches on Cahill rivals... And Gone!" Thinking to himself... How the heck am I the only dude here? Most importantly, hoe am I the one with the most common sense here? Ben didn't even realize he said that out loud actually.

"Idiot," Cindy coughed out.

Gone laughed. "Mustaches don't suit me. Anyway, I think the others will be here in a few- SHUT THE FROSTY UP, GANNON!" The microphone blared on Gone's ear.

"Did you know I'm poking you through the phone? Did-" Gone threw the mic at the phone. It died.

"Idiotic boys," she muttered.

Ben popped back in, with a sharpie in his hands. "Boys aren't idiots! I'm a perfect living example! And besides, it's usually the girls who screw things up." he grinned and started poking her ear repeatedly. "Did you know I' poking you? Did you know I'm poking you? Did you know I'm poking you? Did you-"

"SHUT UP!" Gone screamed in his face, and punched his nose. "GIrls" (punch) "Don't" (punch) "Screw" (punch) "Things up!" She stopped, glaring angrily at him.

Ben rubbed her nose, pulling his fingers back and saw his own blood. "What the heck, Gone?!"

Cindy silently stood up and left the room.

"That was harsh!" Ben continued, "Oh, wait until Vesper One sees what you just did, injuring another teammate! YOU JUST GOT YOURSELF SCREWED!" he plopped down in a chair. "And before I forget, OW!"

Gone just rolled her eyes. "I'll just blame it on you and your ugly face. Anyways, I am the Vesper of punishment. The Shield, duh."

"So THAT'S what the Shield does. I'm so stupid sometimes... heh," Ben chuckled, "Ow. Is it bad that I can't feel my face anymore? … And hey, my face is awesome, unlike someone I know. Ow."

Cindy came back in with ice cream in her hand. She licked one and looked around. "Anyone want ice cream?"

Ben exploded and started jumping up and down, raising and waving his arms like a maniac. "I DO, I DO, I DO!" he exclaimed.

Cindy ignored him. "Anyone...?"

"Me," Gone answered and snuck up behind Cindy. She snatched the chocolate ice cream from Cindy's hands. "Ha!" She stuck her tongue out at Ben.

"Aw... No fair! I want some! Gone, can you PWEEEEEASE get me some? Please, please, please, please, please?!" Ben pouted like a little child.

"No," Gone answered sharply and slowly nommed on her chocolate ice cream.

"Is there any more?" asked Jade, who had been pretty quiet up until now.

"Yes, but you'll have to go get it yourself." Cindy answered.

"While you're up, can you get me some too?" Ben practically begged and tried to scare them again. He groaned with his failed attempt. "OH come on! Who are you people? The Vespers?!"

"We are the Vespers, you idiot. Anyways, I've assigned a mission to myself to spy on Amy and Dan Cahill. Ben, I'll need you. Cindy, I'll need you to check up on Sinead at the CCC, and Jade, I need you to be on guard for the Cahill Prison. Tell Scott his shift is up." Gone commanded, her tone saying her orders will clearly not be denied.

"Looks like that trip to Italy will be for later then," Cindy muttered and wrote something in the blue notebook of her's.

Heh, I apologize to viewers for not updating in forever. I'm really sorry! I promise to start updating more, freaking swear... Or I'll try and keep up with that promise.  
And now, this is a story that all the people on my forum wanted create. It won't be exactly like in the forum, to see the origins just search up 'Vespers' in forum and mine's is the first one. I plan to give it more of a plot soon, and go ahead and join to those who aren't!

Characters introduced so far-  
Gone: The Gone Angel  
Jade Dare: catdreamer39  
Ben and Cindy: belong to me...

Sorry for any mistakes, I basically lost all of my files on fanfiction.  
Now, til then! Toodloos, hope you enjoyed- other characters will be seen soon

khbr23hw- logged out.


End file.
